immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmaKai1
DICK PENIS 'Overview' was created on April 4, 2011 by YouTube user, TherealFang279. Although he wanted to try something new, he was completely inspired by fellow Imma, ImmaOcean. This gave kai the idea to be an Imma for a WHOLE dub. Kai is currently the 5th most subscribed to Imma. 'Background Information (Dragon Ball Wikia)' Dragon Ball Z Kai, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Kai (ドラゴンボール改　「カイ」, Doragon Boru Kai; lit. "Dragon Ball Revised"), is an anime series that is a high-definition remaster and recut of Dragon Ball Z done for its 20th Anniversary. It premiered on Fuji TV on April 5th 2009 at 9:00am just before One Piece and ended on August 25, 2011 with 98 episodes, and the two shows are being marketed together as 'Dream 9', which refers to the hour in which they both air. Two issues of Shonen JUMP have included some primary information about the series. The "Kai"　改「かい」 in the series' name means "updated," "modified," or "altered." Interestingly, despite the series being only a directors cut of Dragon Ball Z, the Z has been completely removed from the title (at least in the Japanese version). Fans of the original series were divided in their opinions of this series, with the main criticisms being the absence of various plot elements featured in the original series, such as the violence and filler. Personality ImmaKai1 is a very easy going, laid back guy. He has a good sense of humor, and is very kind. He can also be a part-time troll, but only trolling when the person desrves it. Stupid questions are the bane of his existence, so Kai will always be there to make the person who posted said comment look like a brainless ape. Some might say Kai is a bit uncouth in his methods of education. Most don't. This is merely poetic justice. Now be a good little boy and do your homework before you try and correct Kai. 'Early Days' In his early days of YouTubing he was brutally raped by his father and came so much, ImmaKai1 would only get 5 subscribers a day, with only 1 view per video. There wasn't that much hope for the Imma, but his passion and determination helped pushed him to his very limits. Uploading videos (even though no one was watching them) would have been pointless. But hey, even ImmaVegeta had the same problems ImmaKai1 had. Pretty soon, he racked up 10 subscribers a day, then 20, then 50, then 100. He surpassed many of the Immas he never dreamed of surpassing, like ImmaGoku1, ImmaOcean, and even ImmaKrillin. ImmaKai also had his ex girlfriend to thank, for while she was at the beach, she told random people and their friends to subscribe to me, all while wearing a sexy bikini. ;) 'Strike #1' On April 27, 2011, ImmaKai1 recieved his first copyright strike form Toei Animation. His video, "Dragon Ball-Krillin Dies (KAI)" was deleted by Toei Animation, giving him his first YouTube strike. The video showed Kid Goku finding Krillin dead, while the Kai song "Requiem for Those Who Meet heir End" played. Little did Kai know that soon, Toei would rear its ugly head and take one of his fellow Immas. 'Tradgedy ' After a few months of peace and happines, ImmaKai1 fell into depression on July 13, 2011. His girlfirend had dumped him, and repeatedly shouting at him, "I WANT TO KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" This broke the Imma's heart, truly showing his emotions. He later uploaded a video titled, "My Life Right Now in 32 Seconds" showing Vegeta crying to Goku in Kai as he slowly dies. Many of his loyal fans and fellow Immas conforted him in his time of need, both on this video and on his channel. Realizing moping around wouldn't solve anything, he got back up on his feet the following day uploading regularly again. Never again would he put his personal problems before his obligations to his channel. As for his ex, she never had the guts to commit suicide. They still, however, remain friends to this very day. 'Strike #2' After almost 4 months after ImmaKai1 got his first stike, he recieved another one, again from Toei Animation. His video,"Dragon Ball Z Kai Intro-Vegeta Version" was deleted by Toei Animation, giving Kai his second stike. He knew that he wouldn't last very long, but he kept on going with the video uploads, not forgetting his passion. 'Tradgedy Part 2' A month after ImmaKai1 got into and out of depression, he fell into it again. On September 30, 2011, ImmaKai1 found out that the girl he had a crush on already had a boyfriend. This was very painful for Kai, considering he genuinely liked her. He was just about to ask her for her phone number, until he learned the truth. He later uploaded a video titled," My Reaction to the Girl that I like already having a Boyfriend" showing Goku witness the pain of his heart virus. Again, most of his loyal fans and fellow Immas comforted him, but this time, however, more and more people were critizing him and trolling him. 'Reception' ImmaKai1 is currently the 5th most popular Imma, behind ImmaNappa, IMMAPlCCOLO, ImmaSeru, and ImmaVegeta. He is currently at 1,733 subscribers, about 40 times greater than his main account. He has many important friends, like ImmaVegeta , Badluckcrowthe2nd , DictatorofJelyBeans, and even LordCrehavos9000. ImmaKai1 is one of the top Immas, and every Imma has ImmaKai1 on their subscriptions list. Despite being a troll, he is the best in doing what he does,, getting positive feedback on everything. Let's hope Kai stays here for good.